


The Gauntlet

by bbaker221



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bestiality, Face-Fucking, M/M, Non-Consensual, Rough Sex, Tentacle Rape, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbaker221/pseuds/bbaker221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel goes to save Dean, he tries to take a shortcut in order to avoid some of the more dangerous areas/demons, and ends up running quite a different gauntlet. Everything - weird tentacle monsters, little imps, etc. - seems rather intent on stripping him, and the hellhounds here are a lot less into mauling and a lot more into f***ing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gauntlet

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a fill for this Blindfold prompt: http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/7359.html?thread=7455935 
> 
> First of all, this (http://www.funny-games.biz/angel-girl-full.html) game. (So very NSFW).

Castiel felt another trickle of his grace drain slowly away, pausing to take a much needed rest in a quiet niche he had discovered. He folded his wings closely around himself for comfort and to gather his remaining strength. He was worn down in every imaginable way from the decades he had spent in Hell searching for the Righteous Man, and while he had managed to survive thus far, he had not done so without injury. It had been months since he had last seen any of his comrades in arms. While he was sure he would know if any of them had fulfilled their mission and plucked out the soul they had been sent for, it was frustrating and disheartening to not know the fate of his brothers and sisters. It was deeply unnatural for an angel to be so cut off from the rest of the Host, and Castiel was tired. He longed for the familiarity of his garrison.

As he wearily gathered his resolve to leave the small alcove and continue to carry out his duty, he heard a clattering of falling stones nearby. Raising his hands before him in a defensive gesture, he put his back against a jagged stone wall, alert for whatever threat had managed to approach him unnoticed. 

A quiet, rasping chuckle brought his attention to a small, hunched demon crouching low on the ground nearby, staring at him while it caressed its sharply pointed tail. The rust-red of its scales blended closely with the blood-soaked sand and stone that surrounded them, and Castiel made a mental note of its shape and features to better spot more of its kind in the future.

“And what, pray tell, brings an angel of all things down into the Pit?” the small demon asked in a quavering, hoarse voice. It displayed no aggressiveness, which already made this a unique encounter for Castiel during his time here.

“That is none of your concern, Hell-spawn,” Castiel replied warily, trying to decide whether to spare the energy to destroy the creature, or conserve his strength for what he knew was still ahead.

“Hell-spawn, Hell-spawn! So unkind. You may call me Belphegor, little angel.”

With that, the red-skinned, bearded demon rose creakily from its crouching position and stood, appearing elderly and hunched over, regarding the angel curiously. 

“It must be important to bring so many of our fine feathered friends down to so… inhospitable a place. Tell me, what do you seek? Perhaps I can help.”

“I need no help from an unclean thing like you. Begone,” Castiel said, eyeing the demon warily, not letting down his guard despite its non-threatening appearance. Deciding to save his strength for future battles, Castiel circled widely around the creature, aiming for the mouth of a tunnel he had not yet explored.

“Oh no, not that way little angel! You won’t find what you seek down there,” Belphegor crooned with a grin, revealing a mouthful of rotten, sharply pointed teeth. “No, no, that corridor leads to dark roads and circular paths where the damned will wander lost forever.”

“You know nothing of what I seek,” Castiel retorted irritably, continuing to back slowly away.

“Nothing less than the brightly shining soul of a Righteous Man, am I not correct? You certainly won’t find him down that path.”

“What do you know of the soul I’ve been sent for? Tell me at once,” Castiel demanded, all of his focus now bent on the demon before him. He had wandered lost among the winding paths, jagged red rocks, and dry dust of Hell for years now and never come close to what he was seeking. He was weary and desperate enough that even the voice of a demon whispering poison in his ear seemed to be an option worth considering.

“I know you’ll never find it if you keep to the paths you’ve been walking. I know that all of your comrades are either wandering lost in the depths of the Pit, or are already dead. Most importantly, I know a shortcut that can take you directly to where the lovely Dean Winchester awaits your bold rescue. Follow me, pretty little angel, and I will show you the way.”

Castiel stared at the demon crouched before him, its clawed hands restlessly caressing its tail. He was not fool enough to trust the creature, but he also knew he wouldn’t last much longer before his grace failed him entirely and he fell before the hordes of Hell. He could feel his essence diminishing within him under the unrelenting pressures of this unclean place, even as he paused to consider the creature further.

“What is this shortcut you speak of and where does it lead?”

“It is a passageway, it is a gauntlet!” the demon crowed gleefully, its forked tongue snaking out from between its pointed teeth to flicker quickly over its wide lips. “There are many enemies and obstacles, but if you are able to overcome them and reach the end, you will find yourself within reach of the soul you seek.”

Suspicious, but desperate enough to consider even a demon’s word, Castiel thought about his alternatives. At the rate he’d been going, his grace would be depleted within the year if not given a chance to recover. After many long years of siege, followed by the ages in the Pit itself, wandering lost and searching with little hope of success, he was ready to grasp at even such a small hope.

“Why would you offer me aid?” Castiel asked, lowering his guarding hands to his sides, but not relaxing entirely. 

“For fun!” the elderly demon grinned hideously. “We must make the game interesting, or where is the entertainment in life?”

Castiel wished with all of his being for simpler days, when his life was defined by simple orders and an unblemished strength and devotion. Now, struggling alone to fulfill his mission, everything had become muddied, and his grace had never been so diminished in all of his existence. Knowing the damage that he had suffered during his time here, he could only imagine how much worse it had been for the far more vulnerable human soul they had been sent to retrieve. Filled with a sudden determination to end his search and bring both the Righteous Man and himself away from this place of misery and despair, Castiel took a step forward.

“If you will agree to a blood sigil binding your words, I will follow you, demon. But if you attempt to betray me, I will burn you out of existence.”

“Yes, a blood binding, for all I have spoken is the truth, you’ll see, angel,” the demon crooned, its eyes gleaming craftily.

Castiel drew near, still wary, as the demon reached into a dirty pouch hanging at its waist and pulled out a blank sheet of parchment. Reaching up, it slashed one clawed finger against a sharp fang, bringing a trickle of blood to the surface, smelling strongly of sulfur. It painted a complex series of runes and sigils across the paper with its blood, Castiel following the lines easily and deciphering their meaning.

The demon finished with a flourish and presented the paper to Castiel with a bow, grinning its hideous grin. Examining the patterns closely, Castiel could find no room for deception within them. The demon had bound itself with its blood and would show him a path that, while still filled with dangers, would be possible for one to follow, and if he could reach the end, would take him directly to the soul he had been seeking for so long.

Castiel nodded and allowed a single drop of his grace to fall into the center of the parchment, sealing the agreement. The parchment glowed brightly for a moment, then immolated in a burst of unholy fire, as the demon cackled loudly, its eyes greedily running over the angel’s form.

“But, it won’t do for you to go like that,” the demon said, licking its lips and caressing its tail between both hands. “You’ll need a physical semblance to walk this path. There is a reason this gauntlet will allow you to pass through to your destination, without wandering the paths of the damned souls, but it will not work unless you have taken on a true mortal semblance.”

Cornered, and unable to see any other options, Castiel complied with the instructions and brought his will to bear. He compressed the wide wings of energy, matter, and intention that made up his true form into the small shell of a human visage. Although he had not yet claimed his true vessel, he knew the nature of the man, down to every molecule of his DNA, and used his blueprint to shape this form.

“Good, good,” the demon rasped, shifting its weight from one foot to another impatiently. “Now come, follow Belphegor, down this tunnel, I will show you the way.”

Castiel allowed the demon to lead, staying alert for any signs of betrayal as they proceeded down a short, hidden tunnel and stopped before a small gate that was rusted and practically falling to pieces from neglect.

“Here we are angel. As we agreed, here is the doorway. Through this gate lies a pathway that will take you to your Righteous Man, if you can reach the end.”

Castiel approached the gate and yanked it open with his human hands, ignoring the groans of protest from the corroded metal and marveling silently at the sensitivity of this flesh he had formed to the rough textures of the pitted surface. He turned back for one last look at the demon, and caught a glimpse of its tongue glistening between its lips and its brightly gleaming eyes, while one of its hands rubbed obscenely over its groin. Turning away in disgust, Castiel strode down the path before him, determined that whatever lay ahead, he would not falter.

 ******************** 

His first encounters on the path he had been led to were not what he was expecting. As he hurried along, trying to avoid notice as much as possible in the wide open spaces of the canyon that opened up before him, Castiel paused to take stock and catalog the enemies he could see before him as soon as he reached a good vantage point. There were colorful eel-like creatures floating with smooth, undulating motions, roving packs of hell hounds, and various other strangely shaped beings for which he had no name. As he finished his initial observations of the patterns of their movements and began to move forward, he heard a vicious growl, and turned too late to fend off several hounds he had not noticed approaching from behind. 

The beasts leapt at him, and Castiel managed to grip one tight, sealing his hand to its head and vanquishing it with a bright flash of his power, but leaving himself open to the attacks of its two companions. He was surprised when their claws and teeth seemed to concentrate on rending the clothing that had materialized with his human form, rather than seeking his blood. As he spun around to target the animal that was clawing away the last remaining shreds of the cloth covering his legs, both beasts sprung away and retreated, apparently satisfied with leaving him exposed, but unharmed. Disturbed by this senseless behavior, but with nothing to do but move forward, Castiel continued on his way, wary of further ambushes.

Even though he knew he should conserve the waning remnants of his grace for the most dire emergency, his instincts proved hard to fight. As another hell hound spotted him and approached, running low to the ground and slavering eagerly, followed closely by a dark shapeless beast, weaving long tentacles before it as it floated closer, he unleashed a second blast of power from his hand that banished the creatures into oblivion. He instantly regretted the reckless waste of energy, feeling how much it had taken from his reserves. He could feel the last trickles of his grace rattling pathetically within the cage of this human form he had taken. He had perhaps one such burst of power left to him. Now he would truly have to save it until he had a chance to use it to fulfill his mission and pull Dean Winchester from the pit.

His wings no longer had the appearance of the immense wavelengths of energy they were in his true form. Instead they had been folded inward when he assumed this human shape, and were far more limited in this strange mix of physical and spirit realm. If he strained himself, he could use them to rise a small distance off the ground, but no farther. Instead, he ran along the ground on his human legs, almost tripping over his first true obstacle.

He had seen the slender, colorful eel-like creatures from afar, but had been able to successfully avoid them up until now. This one was blue, and had caught him unawares, wrapping itself tightly about his body before he had a chance to escape, trapping his arms behind his back, and twining itself sinuously between his legs before he could dodge it. He contorted his body wildly in an effort to free himself, but could not gain any leverage against the powerful, slippery creature.

Expecting it to attempt to kill him, when it instead began to press the slimy, fat end of its snake-like body past his lips, Castiel parted his lips slightly in his surprise, unfortunately allowing the creature the access it was seeking. Its thick, undulating mass filled his mouth to overflowing, forcing his jaws open wide around its bulk and pressing itself forward insistently. The creature thrust itself eagerly down his throat, pulling back briefly only to repeat the motion again and again, seeming to enjoy the sensation of the muscles in his esophagus clenching against it in protest. Castiel gagged, over and over again, and fought against his instinct to vomit, knowing the mess had nowhere to go. His tried to clamp down his jaws, to cut the thing’s body with his teeth, but had no effect on its thick, gooey hide. He continued to thrash about, not able to gain any leverage against its hold, but still seeking freedom. The rough thrusting that repeatedly pounded against the back of his throat triggered physical responses that he struggled, but failed, to control. His eyes were blurring with involuntary tears from the violent stimulation, saliva was gathering in pools in his mouth and dribbling out of the corners of his stretched wide lips, and mucus was gathering in his nostrils as he struggled to draw in air past the writhing obstruction forcing its way viciously in and out of his throat. 

Eventually the creature’s thrusting motions increased in speed and violence, the coils wrapped around Castiel’s body tightening in apparent excitement. When the creature finally reached some kind of peak, it bulged unnaturally between his lips, releasing a gushing stream of evil tasting liquid. Most of the foul discharge poured directly down his throat and into his unsettled stomach, the excess spurting out of his pried-open lips around its body and leaking down the corners of his mouth to mix with his own drool.

The monster untwined itself from his body with one final stroke of its tail, rubbing its excretions in a firm, circular motion into Castiel’s tongue, before floating off on its way. It disappeared along the path behind him, leaving Castiel to fall to his knees in a gasping heap, disoriented and gagging on the rotted, sulfuric liquid that had been deposited down his throat. His arms hung limply at his sides for several moments, bloodless and aching from being held behind his back at an unforgiving angle for so long. Spitting out the worst of the fluid that remained in his mouth onto the ground and wiping his dirty, tingling hands across his face to scrape off as much of the fluids still clinging there as he could, Castiel collected himself with some difficulty, and climbed back to his feet. 

With one hand still clasped over his mouth in lingering horror, he took one staggering step forward on the path before him, then another. With each step, he gained more of his resolve back, until he was moving again with speed. Unfortunately, he recognized now that he had been far too naïve when making the agreement with the demon in the cavern. While Belphegor had told him no lies, and had warned him there would be ‘obstacles’, he clearly should have questioned the suspicious creature more closely than he had.

As he continued to make progress on the road, he managed to dodge several more of the eel creatures, until he ran into a dense group of them traveling together, and could no longer avoid them entirely. This time, it was a red creature, not a blue, which tangled him up and held him still despite his violent struggles, its companions drifting away when it became clear he had been thoroughly trapped. Again, he tested every ounce of his strength against the restraint, trying with every fiber of his being to escape, but was made helpless against the unnatural strength of the monsters that populated this place. Unlike the previous creature, which had only seemed interested in using his mouth, this one dragged him roughly to the ground and laid him out on his side. It wrapped its coils securely around the rest of his body before twining one sinuous length down his outer leg, forcing it high into the air, leaving him splayed wide open, naked and helpless.

One slender tip of its body moved freely about his form, seeming to be particularly interested in stimulating the nipples on his chest, taking turns rubbing them gently, then snapping sharply at them with the force of tiny whip cracks until they were red, swollen, and painfully sensitive to the slightest touch. Castiel could only grit his teeth and groan at this treatment, his unfamiliar body stirring up and responding to being held down and touched in such ways in an increasingly confusing manner. 

At the same time, the other, far more substantial end of the creature’s body was exploring even more roughly between his legs. It curled one loop of itself around his testicles, at first stroking and squeezing them gently in a way that had him quivering in unwilling pleasure, before continuing to compress itself tighter and tighter until he was crying out helplessly at the merciless vice it had become. Finally releasing him, the fat, slimy tentacle continued to explore. When its probing tip eventually found his tight, puckered entrance, it lingered there. It pressed almost delicately against him there once, then twice, lighting his whole body up with a surge of conflicted pleasure as it undulated against him wetly, then a third time, carefully determining the measure of the resistance against its entry, before drawing back with a breathless pause and brutally forcing its way deep inside the virginal passage with one powerful, calculated thrust. 

Castiel cried out at the violation, feeling the first breach past the initial resistance with an unbearable sensitivity. It seemed as though he could feel each individual, surging inch that followed as the monster proceeded to fuck him with a devastating and mindless efficiency. He had never imagined such impure physical sensations could be combined with such a soul-shattering spiritual pain. The angel tried to remind himself that he was a warrior and gathered his will to fight against this creature that had forced itself on him and laid him low, but no matter how he struggled or twisted, he remained hopelessly restrained and powerless. Eventually his increasingly feeble struggles slowed as his stubbornness gave way to fatigue. 

Within a matter of minutes, the forceful, deliberate strokes of the thick tentacle inside of him had sped up until the thing was pounding into him so fast that all he could do was hang there in the creatures grasp, limply waiting for it to finish. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to ignore the loud, moist squelching noises that accompanied every unbearable thrust, which only increased in volume as the monster grew more enthusiastic in its efforts. The wet sounds of the tentacle carving its way into his body again and again echoed throughout length of the cavern, marking his shame for all to hear. Colors flashed behind his eyes as his mind tried to make sense of the excruciatingly intense sensations the harsh penetration was forcing him to endure. He tried to muffle his own gasps and whimpers that escaped him with every penetrating shove as the thing increased the force of its thrusts beyond his ability to bear silently, with only limited success.

Finally the eel seemed to reach its climax, drawing back and fucking as deeply into him as it could reach and pausing once, then pulling out and surging deep again, before its whole form tensed, clenching around his body with bruising force. He shuddered violently as he felt every unrelenting inch of it inside his passage heave forward and viciously writhe inside him. He blinked his eyes open in horror as he felt a sudden gush of burning hot, stinging liquid released deep within him, the force of its discharge sending some of the slime spurting out of his opening around its wide shaft to leak down his body, dripping down his thighs. With no more interest in him now that it had subjugated and marked him, the hell-creature loosened its tight hold, callously withdrew itself from his body with a disgusting slurp, and floated serenely on its way, leaving him a miserable, huddled wreck.

 ******************** 

Castiel could not escape the feeling he was being watched on his second day following the path through this gauntlet he had set himself upon. He trod heavily forward, making slow but steady progress as he tried to stay as alert as possible for any more encounters with the denizens of this unclean place. As he walked, he could still feel the searing remains of the residue deposited deep within him. The nasty, unholy stuff burned and irritated the delicate tissue of his throat and anus, leaving him feeling raw and sensitive to the tiniest shift. He kept his arms crossed tightly over his stomach, somehow reassuring himself with the gesture. The weight of invisible eyes continued to follow him.

Having grown used to keeping his attention either low to the ground, or at eye level to search for threats, Castiel was unprepared for the gelatinous monster that slid out of a crevice directly above him, swiping out with the speed of a cracking whip and snagging him around one ankle with a powerful tentacle. He cried out as it yanked him violently off of his feet, spinning him about until he was suspended upside down in mid-air. A second tentacle slapped itself around his other leg, forcefully splaying them wide apart, bending them at the knee and folding them down. It wrapped more limbs around his body and arms until he was stabilized, hanging upside down in mid-air with his feet spread wide apart and pressed down almost level with ears, his ass completely exposed and pointed upwards. As much as tried to jerk himself away from the limbs restraining him, he made no progress against its unbreakable clutch, holding him immobile and pinning his hands together behind him. Castiel hung there, upside down and suspended, helpless against the other members that began sliding against and caressing his exposed body. 

While the length of every tentacle of this particular creature seemed to be tapered and smooth, at the end of each there was a thick, textured, bulbous head, which leaked viscous trails of foul-smelling ooze wherever they touched him. One circled around until it found his still aching hole, left completely vulnerable and exposed by the position it had placed him in, and immediately began to enthusiastically thrust itself inside of him, its broad, lumpy head catching momentarily on the first tight ring of muscle, before it drove its way past the resistance. It proceeded to split him wide open again and again with no regard for his gasps of pain at the abrupt entry. Occasionally it paused its driving thrusts that reached deep into his body, and pulled out until it was pressing just inside his entrance, caught, but tugging on the ring of muscle from the inside. It would then use the rough, bulging lump at the end of its tentacle to slip just barely outside of his hole, popping itself in and out, over and over again, tormenting his red, sore rim until he wanted to scream. It seemed to enjoy the sensation of his body involuntary clenching itself as tight as it could in rejection of the invasion every time, forcing him to experience it even more intensely. Ramming itself as far in as it could go was clearly its preferred movement however, and it didn’t refrain from doing it for long. The other flexible appendages, still wrapped tightly around his body, holding him immobile, began to jostle him with apparent excitement, moving his helpless, suspended body like a ragdoll.

All of the blood in his body seemed to be rushing to his head, leaving him dizzy, with black spots dancing in front of his eyes, while his ass was pounded and abused. He was so disoriented, he almost didn’t notice at first as the strokes sped up, driving impossibly still deeper into his body, finally ending with a fresh coating of the now bitterly familiar discharge of hateful slime that hotly coated his insides, burning with a dull sensation he was starting to almost become accustomed to. The excess discharge again spurted out and spilled down his thighs with a humiliatingly noisy squelch, joining the rest of the filth that still coated his legs. Some ended up following gravity, dripping a path down his body and onto his face, winding over his tightly clenched lips and making its corrosive way up his nostrils. He could only snort and blow air out through his nose in an attempt to clear the foul smell and burning sensation out of his delicate nasal cavity. 

The creature lost interest in him as suddenly as it had snatched him, dropping him without warning, the rough withdrawal of the knotty head from his body hurting nearly as much as its forced entrance had. 

He managed to roll when he hit the ground, avoiding further injury aside from a few scrapes, but he still spared himself some time to gather his composure before he continued on his way. Limping now, as his abused body protested against what he continued to ask of it, he leaned one hand against the jagged, rocky wall beside him for support as he pressed onwards.

His journey was once more interrupted by one of the blue eels that he wasn’t able to dodge quickly enough. With everything else he had experienced during his time on this path, he had already more or less resigned himself to its almost gentle attentions by comparison to some of its counterparts. When it had finished fucking his throat and released its noxious fluid inside of him, his stomach was not nearly so unsettled this time at the foul load that was deposited in it. He turned his head to the side to spit out the lingering taste, and carried on without any further fuss. 

Despite his increased paranoia and caution, a new type of creature he had yet to encounter managed to catch him off-guard. Camouflaged as a large rock until he stumbled into its midst, Castiel found that his hands and the entire lower half of his body had become swallowed up and immobilized within a translucent blue sphere that fully engulfed him nearly up the level of his ribcage. It seemed to be able to change any part of itself from an unbreakable solid restraint to a malleable liquid gel at will. The demonic creature was able to manipulate his limbs trapped within it; he could both feel and see it bending his legs at the knee and drawing them apart until he was splayed wide, his lower body held immobile in a stance not unlike that of a human riding a wide-backed horse. His own attempts to exert control over his limbs were not even noticed. His hands had been caught in the substance as well, fisted and held tightly behind his back and restrained. His entrapment was so complete that he couldn’t even wiggle a finger back and forth within the substance.

He closed his eyes in despairing resignation as he braced for what he knew was coming. There would be no chance of release without suffering some new, terrible humiliation. He had blundered his way into a pit full of torture and degradation without hope of escape. He couldn’t resist the perverse urge to look down and watch his own violation when he felt something solid brush against one thigh as it traveled upwards. He watched as an enormous ridged phallus took shape within the sphere and became a darker, solid object, moving upwards between his legs.

A small noise of dismay and denial shuddered from his lips as he took in its size. Every violation he had so far endured had been worse than the previous, but the sheer size of this approaching shaft was of a full magnitude greater than what had been forced into him previously. Staring at the deep, imposing ridges carved into its sides, Castiel shuddered and squirmed hopelessly in an attempt to get away from the monstrosity.

Its first attempt to breach him failed, even the monster that could hold him down without effort failing to force the huge shaft into a tense body that so completely rejected it. Castiel spared a shameful moment to be thankful for the pervasive slime that coated every inch of him by this point. How much worse it would be without this substance easing the way, he could not bear to imagine. Castiel couldn’t hold back a pained groan that escaped him as the thing continued to apply a growing amount of pressure against his ass, pushing and pressing itself in vain against a tight orifice that was never meant to accommodate something of that girth. When it finally gave up its mindless pressure and backed away, Castiel exhaled shakily at the respite. His relief lasted only for a moment, however, since the phallus returned quickly, slamming against him harder than ever with the momentum built up during its short withdrawal. It was also rotating itself sharply this time and literally screwing itself up into him when it reached his hole, this time successfully driving itself up and in past his body’s resistance. Once it had twisted itself an inch or two inside, past the initial obstruction, the monster’s phallus paused for a brief moment, then drew back a fraction of an inch before applying unnatural force to ram itself in much too deep, far too quickly. He screamed, throwing his head back in agony and clenching the fists held down tight behind his back, as the thing shoved itself up and up, further and higher within him than he had ever been touched before, now that it had gained entrance. Once it had seated its whole length inside of him, it stopped and seemed to savor the sensation of being buried deep in his body. As it sat there, motionless, filling every inch of him, Castiel could feel a gentle rhythmic throbbing beneath its hot surface, almost like a heartbeat, pulsing inside of him against the vulnerable walls of his channel. It drew back a tiny amount and began to slowly rock back in, leisurely building itself up to a harsh tempo, fucking itself in and out of his body in increasingly long, powerful thrusts. Castiel could no longer control the shameful sounds escaping his lips, gasping noisily with a sharp, shuddering inhale at every stroke out, as the deep ridges etched along its surface caught and pulled at the sensitive flesh of his tender, abused rim, groaning and whimpering with every relentless shove back in, as it forged its blunt way back as deeply into his body as it could burrow.

The previous times he had been held down and violated in this place had passed relatively quickly, but this monster seemed determined to prolong his torture. In time, to his own dim surprise, the unbearable agony faded to more manageable levels, and Castiel was able to regain some awareness of his thoughts again without the overwhelming pain consuming his senses. He looked down to where his lower body was encased in the translucent sphere and stared, transfixed, at his own stomach. Just above the apex of his thighs he could actually see a faint outline of the enormous phallic shape moving inside of him, it’s pistoning motion visible, bulging out faintly underneath the thin skin of his belly, carving a path through his channel and forcing aside his tender organs.

Now able to process other sensations, besides searing agony, Castiel gradually became aware of a growing heat rising inside of him. Not understanding at first, he was appalled when he realized his body was becoming aroused by what this beast was doing to him. With every motion of the giant thing within him, the bumps and ridges were constantly pressing against his prostate, sending bursts of confused pleasure in bright sparks throughout his body. 

He moaned a low denial as he felt his cock begin to harden. Even worse was when he realized that the blue gel-like substance that surrounded his lower half and held him prisoner was beginning to apply pressure and stimulation around his stiffening erection to encourage its further rise. The creature that held him seemed to appreciate this development, as it somehow managed to fuck him even harder, while applying some sort of undulating pressure in the substance surrounding his cock. He fought against the rising pleasure for as long as he could, denying that he could want something like this enough to obtain an orgasm from it, biting his lip and shaking his head in a futile refusal.

The longer he willed himself to stay trapped on the threshold of his own pleasure, and not tip over it, the more tantalizing and frustrating the sensations within him became. Without realizing when he allowed it to happen, it became a consuming, clawing desperation that filled him. More than the lingering pain of his rough violation, more than his humiliation at the shame of his arousal in the face of this degradation, all he could think about now was his frantic need for release.

The blue creature below him seemed to ripple in approval when he actually began trying to rock himself further down on the cock filling him from below, seeking a perfect angle to slide it against his prostate, lighting him up from within. The creature redoubled its own efforts, working in an extra twist and thrust where Castiel was trying to direct it, and adding what felt almost like powerful jets of water to spurt and swirl madly against the head of his cock. The bursts of sharp pleasure and aching pain from its thrusting combined with the teasing liquid pressure on his cock was so close to what he needed to push him over the edge that it was driving him mad. Every inch of him was alight with a mindless arousal; he did not know what he needed to push him over the edge to find the fulfillment every atom of his body was craving, but in that moment, he would have done anything to find it.

The ribbed phallus inside of him seemed to gather itself, bulging out and growing minutely in size if at all possible, before slamming itself sharply inside of the angel, drawing itself nearly all the way out and repeating the violent pistoning motion a dozen times more before shuddering harshly and holding itself pressed inside as far as it could go and releasing a gushing jet of hot fluid inside of him that seemed to go on and on without end. The juices leaked out in thick streams down his thighs, and it still felt like there were buckets of the stuff trapped inside of him, filling him to bursting.

His hands were still pinned behind him for a moment more as the pressure around him began to dissipate, his hips now thrusting mindlessly into unsatisfying air. Castiel was reduced to frenzied sobs as the threshold he had been clinging to, reaching for, striving desperately towards some kind of release was snatched from him as the pressure against his prostate abruptly disappeared. The solid intrusion that had been inside of him dissolved within seconds into a formless goo and flooded out of him in more streams of nasty liquid as his fucked open hole quivered and spasmed. The blue sphere oozed away contentedly, leaving him a shattered ruin on the stone ground, shaking in every limb from his thwarted desire, and dripping with its sticky filth. 

Hating himself with every fiber of his being for what he had allowed that creature to reduce him to, he resolved to ignore his arousal as a fitting punishment for his weakness in nearly giving in to it. 

As he hobbled awkwardly forward, limping severely from the pain of his new injuries, every step became a new agony in self-denial as his swollen erection bobbed and swayed before him, every swinging brush of it against his own skin sending hot flares of pleasure rushing through him, alongside the heavy weight of his self-loathing.

 ******************** 

Despite his delays, he could tell he was getting closer to reaching the end of this cursed path. He was also now certain that there was something tracking his progress. The feeling of being watched was stronger than ever, and he occasionally heard the scrape of a footstep or the rattle of a carelessly kicked stone nearby. When he turned his head, he could never spot whatever was dodging his steps, but he was sure something was there.

He had recovered somewhat from his ordeals after he had found an unoccupied crevice deep enough for him to huddle into for a few precious hours the previous night. His remaining grace, though still pathetically depleted, had been enough to coax his body into healing the worst of his injuries and soreness. 

It had taken almost all of those hours for his arousal to diminish, his penis remaining stubbornly erect and sensitive long after it should have subsided. Finally, to his great relief, it did fade, leaving behind only a faint lingering ache and a nameless craving that he tried to disregard. He had done his best to scrape off the worst of the slimy deposits that had begun to congeal on his skin, but a thin coating of it remained no matter what he did. He knew it remained trapped in tacky clumps deep inside of him as well, he could feel the warm, burning sensation of its touch with every shift of his body. This, also, he tried hard to ignore.

His third day of walking had so far been slower than the previous, but he was still making steady progress at first. Finding himself at the top of a hill, he took the opportunity to lift his eyes from their vigilant scan of his immediate surroundings for a few moments. He looked downhill, his heart sinking as he took in the sight before him. He could see the canyon walls narrowing ahead of him, condensing down to a point that looked like it could eventually be the way out, but that was still a far distance away. 

Between where he stood and that far-off point, he could see dozens of roving creatures, appearing to be much more numerous and concentrated in this final area than they had been in the beginning. Castiel was sure there were even larger numbers of the fiends that he couldn’t see, waiting invisibly to ambush him as he crept past. He saw a few types of beasts that he had not encountered yet, and his restless mind began to conjure more and more depraved and hideous scenarios for what they would attempt to inflict upon him before he managed to escape from this place. 

A small part of him just wanted to curl up and stop at that point, giving up now before he had to face the cruelties that awaited him below. It was hearteningly easy for him to silence that voice. Castiel had never faltered before a difficult order before or turned away from his duty, and he would not start here in this wretched place. 

Nothing he had met here so far had attempted to destroy him, or even seriously injure him. If he could only make it to the end that was now in sight, he knew that he would reach the soul he had been seeking. That much he was sure the demon was still bound to by its blood pledge. 

He closed his eyes and drew in a shaky breath. Right then and there he accepted and tried to make peace with the fact that there was no way he would make it through the morass below him without being caught again. It was a straightforward impossibility. He would evade what he could, make it through as quickly as possible, and try to let what couldn’t be avoided affect him as little as possible.

With that resolve held firmly in the forefront of his mind, he started to trot forward at a quick pace, hopping up and ducking down here and there as he caught sight of creatures moving near him soon enough to dodge them agilely. Sooner than he liked, but getting farther than he thought he would during his first push, he found his progress was interrupted by a grasping limb that he was too slow to avoid. In seconds he was tightly wrapped once again with strong, flexible tentacles restraining his entire body, supporting most of his weight, letting only the tips of his toes scramble on the ground for purchase.

The main bulk of this creature was floating behind him, suspending itself near the level of his head. It had more tentacles than he had seen yet, five or six wrapped tight around his limbs and body, holding him securely, with dozens more waving in the air and sliding towards him. Like one of the beasts he had been held by yesterday, this creature’s tentacles did not end smoothly, but bulged out at their tips. These were longer than the other’s had been, with about ten inches of thicker, bumpy protuberances at their final points.

When one of the probing things pressed insistently against his lips, he was almost relieved, and instantly shamed by the feeling. The truth remained that he would prefer to satisfy the creature with his mouth and throat than experience again what he had the previous day. He opened his mouth in reluctant compliance, and it immediately began thrusting itself enthusiastically in and out, spreading the now-familiar taste of the rancid slime across his tongue as it fucked his throat. 

He knew his relief had come far too soon when he felt another of the creature’s roving tentacles begin to slide between the cheeks of his ass, forcing them apart and greedily rubbing itself in small, teasing circles against his hole when it found it. His gasp of protest was cut short by the thick, oozing shaft in his mouth sliding deeper and hitting the back of his throat. Gagging and choking, he let himself be distracted from the feeling of being penetrated once again from behind as the fat, dripping thing drove itself into him with a series of rough, powerful thrusts. 

While the chance to heal himself meant that he was no longer raw and torn, the unprepared entry and the rough, uneven surface of the wide phallus plunging itself in and out of him quickly brought a similar pain of the day before right back. Within minutes his entrance was raw and red from the harsh treatment it was receiving. There was a small relief to be found in the fact that the most painful part of the ordeal had already begun to fade as his now experienced body had begun to relax into the intrusion despite his horror.

The thing was moving itself to some rhythm only it could hear, pressing itself deep past his lips and into his throat at the same time the shaft behind him plunged forcefully into his ass, withdrawing simultaneously, only to repeat the process in perfect synchronization, splitting him wide open at both ends. 

He had shut down his mind and was attempting to ignore the physical sensations as much as possible. He knew the beast would release him when it had spent itself, as all of the previous ones had; he just had to wait it out. That became harder to do when he felt a second tentacle pressing up against his entrance curiously from behind. Although his body had been loosened somewhat from the thorough pounding he was receiving and was dripping with slick from the fresh deposits of slime, he dreaded to think what doubling the girth of the thing fucking him right now would feel like. 

As he had feared, the tentacle already wedged inside him slid itself nearly completely out at the next pass, barely holding him open with its tip, while the second one nestled itself close and drove itself in together with its twin, forcing themselves past his body’s shaking resistance. He would have wailed aloud at the new pain, if his mouth hadn’t been stuffed full with the shaft that pumped itself down his throat at the same time, still in perfect clockwork synch.

The creature’s pleasure seemed to be heightened with the addition; it was moving itself faster and faster within him, the limbs twined around him quivering and tightening, bouncing his limp body up and down with its movements. He was no longer surprised by the sensation when he felt it reach its finish, the three phalluses inside of him ramming so deeply into him that he felt the fat, bumpy portion of them taper off and the smooth, tentacle part begin. The thinner, cool portions of it felt almost soothing pressing against his raw entrance as the thing paused within him before letting go and releasing twin jets of steaming hot fluid deep in his ass, another gushing down his throat.

He felt blood rush to his cheeks, the flush spreading all the way down his chest at the sensation, and for a brief, bewildering moment, was overtaken by how satisfying it felt to be so filled and consumed by the creature that held him tight.

He was thumped down suddenly onto his heels, reeling for a moment and seeking his balance when the thing disengaged itself and withdrew without further ado, floating off about its business. Not even bothering to spit this time, Castiel swallowed the small amount of the excess residue that had ended up in his mouth and spattered across his lips, and shifted from one foot to another, testing his body. While there was some pain, mostly from how wide he had been forced open on the two combined shafts, he felt ready to continue, burning up with an almost restless energy that felt as though he needed to press on, to find something that he was now missing.

That feeling only grew stronger as he continued on, his steps quickening as he felt compelled by some unknown force within him, urging him to hurry, to find it. 

He was so distracted by that rising demand taking over his thoughts that he didn’t notice the lone hell hound until it was already upon him. It leaped up, striking him hard across the chest, knocking him to the ground easily with its superior weight even as he reared back in alarm. His head struck the stone beneath him sharply as he landed hard on his back, dazing him into confusion as the huge beast grabbed one of his arms tightly in its jaws and jerked him over until he was lying on his stomach. He dizzily struggled to his hands and knees and tried to scramble away, to escape, but the beast sprang up and followed him. It caught him in its jaws, panting its moist, hot breath against the back of his neck. He was gripped tightly in its powerful maw, the beast’s wide mouth encircling his throat nearly completely, shaking his entire body once and growling threateningly at his continued movements. This was the first time he had felt genuine fear for his life here. The creature’s behavior told him that if he didn’t comply, it would end in violence, which he couldn’t afford if he wanted to see the end of this place.

As he froze in its grip, shaking in every limb in reaction to the pulses of adrenalin shooting through his body, the hound released him, pausing briefly to lap at the thin trickles of blood that were dripping from his neck. He didn’t dare to move as he felt it circle behind him, insistently nudging its nose into the creases formed by his bent body and snuffling inquisitively at his scent. He kept his head bowed low and his elbows planted on the ground in front of him, any hint of movement on his part drawing an intimidating growl and a warning snap of teeth against whatever body part lay nearest. When he felt it hop up onto him from behind, its front paws hooking themselves tightly around his waist, the side claws digging furrows into the soft skin at his sides, he realized its design with dawning horror and gargled out a mangled sound of protest. 

Castiel tried to drop down, to flatten himself away from the creature riding his back. The enormous hound braced its own hind legs firmly on the ground, its clawed grip around his waist digging in and pulling up sharply, forcing his ass back into the air. It barked once deeply, growling as its jaws snapped and slavered at the back of his neck, closing around it and gradually sinking its teeth deeper and deeper into his flesh until he finally stilled, submitting. It withdrew its teeth from his flesh as it felt him give in, pulling its head up with a tender lick and a satisfied snuff and started rocking itself back and forth, pushing its hips forward in quick, searching thrusts. Castiel shook violently in every limb from a combination of disgust, shock, and utter humiliation, as he felt the leaking tip of its erect cock rubbing up between his parted thighs as the thing rutted insistently against him, its thrusts short and exploring until it finally got the angle it was seeking and found his opening.

The hound yipped in excitement as it began to sheath itself, pounding its cock jaggedly forward and jabbing deep into the angel beneath it with short, stabbing thrusts, moving with the speed and force of a jackhammer. He bit his lip to hold back his cries at the pain of the merciless entry, the hound’s huge, furry cock agonizing against his still raw asshole. Mounted like a bitch, stuffed full with the cock of a hairy beast, Castiel could only bow his head low, press his heated cheek to the cool stone beneath him, close his eyes, and pray the animal would finish with him soon and leave him alive when it was done. He thought he had already faced the worst depravities this place could force upon him, but clearly there was still room for him to fall further.

As the punishing, uneven strokes continued, Castiel flinched when he felt hot drops of burning fluid dripping onto his back and neck. He could hear the creature panting noisily above him, its tongue lolling out, viscous drool oozing down and falling on his body in stinging streams of reeking saliva. 

He knew it was close to coming when the sharp jabs of its cock sped up impossibly faster, its panting whines growing louder until it was nearly howling out its pleasure. Castiel was not familiar with the breeding process of canines, so did not know what to expect when he felt something firm and wide at the base of the hound’s cock pressing up against his hole with every ramming thrust. When that impossibly swollen knot seemed to grow larger on the beast’s cock until it was slamming itself against his entrance with every shove forward, it became clear what was going to happen. The kneeling angel grunted and trembled and shook his head mindlessly in denial, not even realizing he was chanting a faint and hopeless, ‘no, no, no, don’t, please’. The animal did not notice his involuntary protests and simply continued attempting to jam more of itself into a hole that was desperately trying to clench itself closed around the obstruction that was already busily fucking it open. 

After everything he had experienced, Castiel was no longer capable of being shocked by the size of the objects that could be forced into his vulnerable body, if enough brute strength and determination were applied. Castiel arched his back, his mouth opening in a wordless scream. He pressed his forehead hard into the stony ground, and reached up with both hands to clench his fists tightly in his own drool-soaked hair as the hell hound finally succeeded in popping its knot past the resistance of his body. Continuing to rock itself into him, ploughing him wide open, the beast’s triumphant howls echoed through the cavern as the angel hung, helplessly speared on its knotted cock, a submissive bitch existing just to be mated.

The hell hound began to release the first streams of its ejaculate soon after that, the process seeming to go on forever as it loosed fountains of its burning, pungent semen. The thick, wide knot pressed inside and plugging up his entrance meant that the bulk of it remained trapped within his body as the thrusts eventually slowed. Castiel struggled to hold himself up on his knees as the creature eased itself down and plastered its weight across his back. Its tongue lolled out affectionately, lapping roughly at the back of his neck as it tugged back slightly with its hindquarters, testing, satisfied when it found its knot holding it snugly in place, tying them together with its cock still buried deep in his ass.

Castiel whimpered at the sensation of that mass tugging on the rim of his abused hole, and struggled to remain upright and still, holding them both in place for fear of both the tearing pain that separating now would bring as well as the threatening teeth held inches away from his vulnerable throat. When the beast relaxed its front legs, releasing the unyielding grip around his waist, Castiel could feel more thin trickles of blood winding down his body where its digging claws had left small, deep puncture wounds on his sides as they clamped down around him. He felt it begin to scrabble its paws across his back, and cringed as it indifferently left shallow, reddened streaks of fire behind where its sharp claws sliced into his skin. He realized it was attempting to turn itself, hopping up to get one of its hindlegs passed up and over his back as well, the sharp, jostling movements pulling them slightly apart where they were still tied together, making him bite his lip at the painful, unnatural stretching against the rim of his anus. All he could do was try to support the animal’s weight while it lurched clumsily against him, and work his own hips to keep himself pressed as close to where they were joined as he could. Eventually, the hound succeeded in its maneuver, landing on all four paws on the ground facing the opposite direction from where Castiel still knelt on hands and knees, their asses pushed close together, its cock now stretched out, pulled backwards between its hindlegs, still firmly trapped in the angel’s body. Not wanting to face the prospect of that enormous swollen thing being forced back out through the tight ring of muscle that had barely accepted it in the first place, Castiel was content enough to kneel there unmoving for the time being, striving to keep his ass pressed snugly back against that of a beast, speared on its knotted cock and pumped full of its come, any remaining pride he had been clinging to before this encounter now completely dashed into oblivion. 

 ******************** 

As soon as the hell hound had deemed its knot sufficiently deflated, it had tugged firmly on its still somewhat engorged penis until the thing had eventually popped free with a loud, obscene wet noise and accompanied by a truly disgusting amount of rancid, stinging, sour-smelling come gushing down the angel’s thighs. The creature had turned back to him for a moment, rendering a quick, snapping nip against the meat of his ass, in what he thought was an attempt at affectionate play, but resulted in yet more tiny, bloody scratches on his already abused body.

As the hound trotted away, its fat, messy cock bouncing merrily between its legs, it was radiating a thick air of contentment at its successful mating. Castiel stumbled to his feet, his eyes not truly focusing on what lay before him, operating in a mental state similar to shock after his latest ordeal. He lurched forward mindlessly, driven now not only by his own powerful sense of duty, but also by the unidentified, aching need growing within him, not able to process where that feeling was coming from or what it meant. Not able to consider the fact that it had only been wholly absent during his miserable ordeal with the canine, and the tentacle creature prior to that.

He did not get far before the air around him began to grow hazy, and he started to breath more heavily, his body struggling for oxygen even as he gasped in labored breaths. As he passed a crevice in the ground that looked unoccupied by any ambushers, he was instead stunned by a powerful gust of bright pink smoke that shot out and surrounded him. He inhaled a deep lungful of the stuff before he could think to try to avoid it, coughing and gasping at the sensation of the thick smoke curling inside of his chest, seeming almost sentient as it pressed itself thickly into every crevice inside of him.

His eyes rolled up into his head, and he collapsed onto the foggy ground, knowing vaguely in a tiny corner of his mind that something was wrong, but not able to do anything about it. Everything in him was focused only on his need to relieve the scorching urgency that had suddenly encompassed his entire existence. His blood felt like it was boiling as every inch of his skin seemed to light up with pleasure. One hand reached down to squeeze his suddenly painfully erect cock, his other sliding sensuously up his bloody chest to toy roughly with one of his nipples. He gripped himself tightly, yanking up and down on himself with painful, harsh strokes of his fist, while the other hand was busily pinching his nipple, occasionally twisting it viciously enough to bruise the tender skin. He was gasping for breath, wheezing as his hips thrust desperately into the air, never having needed anything in his existence as much as he needed to bring himself to an orgasm in those moments. 

Despite his frantic, needy efforts, he was again left unable to come, trapping himself again and again at the edge of a sensation that he strived for with every fiber of his being but was unable to achieve, something aching and empty and unfulfilled holding him back. As the effects of the smoke finally began to dissipate, he released a single broken sob, giving up his, by now, agonizing rubbing and pinching motions as useless, only serving to torture his over-sensitive flesh and wind him tighter and tighter with no end. He indulged himself briefly by curling his body up tight in a ball and pounding one fist repeatedly into the unforgiving ground, the dull pain helping to settle the mindless craving that still dominated every thought. 

All he knew by that point was that he had to keep moving forward, and so he did. Stopped regularly by roving creatures and unpredictable snapping tentacles, Castiel endured more in the next few hours than he had thought himself capable of surviving. The hell beasts that surrounded him, circling endlessly, continued to violate him whenever they could snatch him up, some in ways that had become horrifyingly familiar, others managing to inflict new and creative degradations upon his battered body. Each one left him with a fresh deposit of putrid, foul slime spilled in or on his body, until every inch of him dripped with the stuff and he knew he would never be clean again.

His erection had not diminished since he had tried to stimulate himself under the influence of the smoke. If anything, he only became harder and more responsive with each monster that used his body and tossed him aside. Castiel was practically vibrating with his constantly unfulfilled need by this point, leaning pathetically eagerly into every monstrous touch no matter how painful or humiliating. The once-virginal angel was a complete and utterly destroyed wreck by the time he staggered up against a rock wall, his hands coming up to brace himself against it in confusion at his lack of forward progress. 

Opening his eyes was difficult, his eyelashes caked together with sticky, dried come, but when he did, he could only blink for a moment in confusion when he saw the run-down doorway in the rocky wall, standing partially open only feet away from where he was standing. He staggered towards it, not really comprehending that he had actually reached the end of his road at first. 

He leaned his hands against the portal after a few disoriented moments, slowly gathering his thoughts enough to realize that he wanted to pass through it. He gripped the metal gate with a last, desperate burst of strength, and stumbled into the dark, quiet, empty hallway beyond it. As it gradually sunk in to his traumatized mind that he had made it through to the end, and had successfully passed through this place, with its endless rape, humiliation, and torment, he fell to his knees and just sobbed uncontrollably for an unknown amount of time, his head buried in his hands, rocking himself back and forth.

It was some unknown time later that he came back to himself enough to try to scrape the leavings of those creatures off of him. His tear tracks had left deep runnels in the flaky goo caked across his cheeks, and he worked on his face first, scraping his nails harshly across his skin. Spitting out the rank taste that lingered on his tongue until his mouth was bone dry, he tried to force himself to vomit, but found to his dismay that he couldn’t. Even pressing his fingers back into his throat as deeply as he could, it seemed his body had given up its reflex for gagging in self-defense at some point during his journey. Without access to any cloth or water, there was little more he could do, but he used a flat stone that he found to scrape off as much of the thickly caked deposits on his skin as he could reach.

Shuddering, still feeling soiled in every atom of his being, he continued on down the narrow, quiet path, driven inexorably forward by a gnawing, rising craving that was only growing more severe as time went on. He was stumbling in a gasping run by the time he saw a dim light ahead of him, losing his balance and plunging down a sharply sloping incline when the ground seemed to suddenly disappear from under his feet.

He rolled end over end for what seemed like an eternity, spinning around and colliding again and again with stones and the tunnel wall with bruising force until he finally tumbled to a halt, landing flat on his back on a rough, steady surface.

As his head finally stopped spinning madly, and his vision cleared enough to comprehend what lay around him, the first thing he saw as he blinked dazedly up was a pair of clear, green eyes staring curiously down at him.

“Just where the hell’d you come from?” the man asked him, bizarrely relaxed in his macabre surroundings. 

Now that Castiel was able to take in a wider view of the room, he saw that he had fallen down into a torture chamber, its walls streaked with buckets of blood, spiky iron racks meant for human forms lining every wall. He shuddered when he took in the rusty tables heaped with tools designed to cause maximum amounts of agony on unwilling victims. He had recently gained a whole new appreciation for the torments that implements such as those would be able to apply to a susceptible, responsive physical being.

“I…I came….I have come to free you, Dean Winchester,” Castiel managed to gasp out at last, finally recognizing the visage of the soul he had been sent to retrieve. Staggering to his feet, he reached out a trembling hand towards the Righteous Man he had come so far for.

“Whoa, whoa,” Dean said, playfully laughing as he backed away, waving his hands in front of him as he effortlessly dodged the angel’s shaky attempts to grip him tight. “Dude, not on the first date. Don’t you think we should get to know each a little bit first?”

Castiel supposed the ‘aw, shucks’ grin and ducked chin would be seen as endearing if it hadn’t been accompanied by the consuming flash of inky black that flipped over the Winchester boy’s eyes in that moment. The angel stumbled to a halt, his arms falling woodenly to his sides, as his entire reality came crashing down around him.

No. This wasn’t right, his mind insisted numbly. The Righteous Man was to have been rescued before he could be fully transformed. His soul should have been saved, not allowed to transmute itself into the irretrievably corroded demonic being that stood smugly grinning before him now. He closed his eyes and shook like a leaf.

“How…how long…?” Castiel managed to get the few words out past his violently chattering teeth. He felt his knees give out, almost collapsing to the floor before the demon jumped forward and pulled his body in close to its own.

“Well, its been about 50 years since I first heard rumors of some crazy band of featherheads laying siege to the gates of Hell, if that’s what you mean, Angelcakes. But don’t you worry your pretty little head about that, baby. You should really be concentrating a little bit more on what’s going on around you right now.”

Castiel could not seem to still the powerful trembling that had overtaken him, vaguely aware that Dean was manipulating his limp, nude body so that his back was pulled tight against a strong torso, that the demon was rubbing his cloth-covered erection leisurely up and down along the angel’s exposed crack. Castiel did not even realize what he was doing when he let out a loud, needy whimper, pressing himself urgently back against the pressure, arching his back sharply and working his ass in pleading little circles against the bulge he could feel behind him.

“Yeah, they got you pretty good, didn’t they, you poor thing,” the demon chuckled smugly, scratching his own sharp nails lightly across some of the pungent dried residue still clinging to Castiel’s skin while continuing his maddeningly lazy little thrusts. “Don’t worry pretty baby, I’ll take care of you. I know what you need.”

Castiel could only moan loudly again at the lewd words, squirming mindlessly against the teasing, tantalizing pressure behind him, almost where he needed it the most.

“No! No!” A screeching, echoing voice echoed through the chamber, high-pitched with rage. “Hands off, hands off, Winchester. That one is mine!”

Dean released him without warning, letting Castiel fall carelessly to the floor as he turned to face the new arrival.

“Aw jeeze, what the hell are you talking about, you nasty old thing? This ain’t exactly one of your usual haunts.”

“He is mine! Mine!” Belphegor repeated emphatically, striding forward aggressively into Dean’s space. “I tricked him, I bound myself to him, I stalked him and waited patiently and witnessed every measure of innocence and grace stripped from him until only this pure, desolate shell remains. Now he is trembling for me, needy and ready, and it is I who will fuck the angel, over and over, until I tear his body wide open on my cock while he begs me for more.”

“Wow,” Dean said, a condescending smirk fixed on his lips as he stood his ground, not backing away from the stooped, gnarled demon spitting in his face. “Really, just…wow. Setting aside most of that, frankly disturbing little rant, I can’t believe you actually tricked another poor, dumb sap into walking that gauntlet. I thought he must have accidentally stumbled on the doorway or something and wandered in.” 

The tall, handsome demon shook his head in a mocking sort of sadness, eyeing Castiel’s crumpled form like he had some visible sign marking him as mentally deficient while Belphegor fumed in growing anger before him.

“I don’t care whose favorite pet you are, you will not steal my prize from me,” the bearded demon growled, his hand flashing up with an evil looking blade, stabbing up towards Dean’s chest.

Castiel could not say where he found the strength to dart up and fit his hand firmly around the attacking demon’s forehead, his mouth opening in a silent scream as he forced the last slivers of his grace that he had been hoarding until he reached his destination, and expended them in a final effort to protect the blackened soul he had come too late to save. Belphegor’s screams were shrill and full of thwarted rage as he was banished from existence.

The spent angel collapsed to the ground like a puppet whose strings had been cut, the beautiful demon in front of him catching him in its arms once again, this time controlling his fall as they both went down to the ground.

“Dude,” Dean said, tugging and turning the angel until he was arranged in the demon’s lap to its satisfaction, pressing close in all the right places. “That was awesome. I’m gonna put you on a leash and drag you everywhere I go so you can do that party trick for me whenever I want.”

“I can’t…” Castiel managed to gasp, taking a perverse pleasure in being manipulated and arranged for another’s convenience, with no regard for his own comfort. His body was beginning to shift restlessly, without consulting his brain, rubbing itself insistently against the strong thighs he could feel beneath him. “That was the last of my grace. I’m so… empty.”

“Aw, babycakes, don’t make that face at me, it’ll be ok. We’ll find something else to fill you up with, don’t you worry about that.”

It grinned at him sharply then, with a wicked glint in its beautiful green eyes. “You know what that stuff does to you, right? I mean, you can feel it, can’t you? I can tell you’re already craving it bad. It’s worked its way all the way up into you by now. Into every crack and crevice. When they get hold of someone as long as they had you, well, let’s just say there’s a point of no return, and you buddy, you’re so far past that I can’t even see where your turning point was.”

As the newly formed demon spoke, Castiel gathered his thoughts with an effort and tried to focus some of his scattered attention on what he was feeling. He was dismayed to sense that now-familiar powerful, rising heat within him, a horrible feeling of emptiness that was longing to be filled. He could ignore it for the moment, if he truly concentrated, but now that he was paying attention, he could feel it growing stronger within him by the second. Soon, he knew, the craving would overtake him. 

“Yeah, you can feel it,” Dean smirked knowingly, amused as he watched Castiel begin to shift his body in a more vigorous rubbing motion, trying to burrow deeper in Dean’s lap to get at where he knew there was a hard cock waiting for him. He froze, appalled with himself, as soon as his hazy mind woke up enough to realize what he was doing. “Those things get inside of you, mark you up, and they play for keeps. They’ve left their dirty little fingerprints branded all over you, baby.”

Castiel felt it almost as a physical touch as Dean’s eyes trailed hotly over his body, lingering in all of the places where the creatures had concentrated their ejaculations on and within him. He had never known such despair in all of his existence when he realized that the nagging thoughts lingering in the back of his mind, wanting to be held down, to be fucked, craving to be filled again and again, had become his own. Right now, there was nothing he desired more in the world than to be bent over one of the tables covered in this demon’s implements of torture, tied down, and fucked hard. That was all he would ever need again.

“I’ll make you a deal,” Dean said smoothly, the kindness of his tone a thin façade over the cruel smile that twisted his lips. “If you can last one hour without begging me to fuck you, I promise I’ll get you out of here. Hell, I’ll even go with you. If not…well, we’ll just have to see what it takes to make an angel get himself a little bit dirty, won’t we?”

Castiel could only stare at him mutely, already filled with the raging fire of his unnatural needs. He closed his eyes and nodded, a tiny part of him still determined to try, to desperately cling to any remaining hope. 

“Alrighty then,” Dean acknowledged cheerfully, clapping sharply and rubbing his hands together briskly before turning away from him to begin casually sorting through the knives, whips, and clamps that lay jumbled across his table.

It was only when he failed to last even ten minutes before his mind was completely overcome and he was flinging himself prostrate before Dean, his ass in the air, his heated cheek pressed against the chilled, filthy floor, begging and pleading for the demon’s cock, that he finally accepted that this would be his fate for the rest of his existence.

“Oh baby,” the demon crooned, reaching for him with a cruel, greedy light in its eyes. “Don’t be in such a hurry. The two of us? We’ve got eternity.”


End file.
